The pharmaceutical company, Medimmune, has discontinued development of the drug T1089 (MEDI-500) as of May, 1997 as a result of several issues. One significant issue was the allergic response to the medication, which was demonstrated by the last patient enrolled at JHH. The study had previously been suspended for several months for the same problem. An economic issue was the company's reason for development of a humanized anti-CD2 antibody which might prove to be more promising in today's market.